Human bodies have evolved over millions of years in harmony with nature. Certain natural products induce the human body to function more efficiently at combating disease and adverse conditions. These products help the human body heal itself. Skin conditions, the most visible of human maladies, have historically received the most attention when it comes to the application of herbal remedies. Herbs have been used in the healing of adverse skin conditions for thousands of years. Aloe vera, for example, is an herbal extract that has been used throughout history as a skin soothant and healant. Even today, lotions containing aloe vera are used to help skin to heal after sunburn.
Despite advances in science, skin conditions remain prevalent and the alleviation of symptoms remains elusive. Humans must return to nature from whence they came to find suitable relief for these conditions.